


The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Bondage

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Series: The 12 Days Of Kinkmas [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Caught, M/M, Riding, Teasing, bit of a strip tease, kind of, poor zayn oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got the idea for 'The 12 days of Kinkmas' from Zayn one day and decided that he really liked the idea. He got a list of six of his kinks and six of Harry's and he planned twelve days of kink exploration for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) .xx

December 16

Since it was Sunday and the boy’s had the day off, Louis decided to wake Harry up with a little surprise. He walked around the room collecting everything that he needed. Once he had everything he put it all on the bed next to his boyfriend and gently pushed him onto his back, trying desperately not to wake him. Carefully he used a pair of braces to tie Harry’s wrists together to the headboard then attached a tie to each ankle, securing them to the bottom corners of the bed. Once he was satisfied he grabbed the rest of the items off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

He propped his leg up onto the toilet and opened the bottle of lube pouring some of the sticky liquid over his fingers, bringing his fingers back and stretching himself. After a few minutes he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on a discarded flannel, before pulling on a pair of black boxers and one of Harry’s white button ups shirts. Grabbing the lube again he headed back to wake up the other boy. Popping the cap of the bottle again he carefully slicked up the taller boy’s cock, watching as he squirmed and opened his eyes blearily.

Smiling Harry went to pull the smaller boy in for a kiss, a look of confusion coloring his face as he woke up enough to take in his state as well as that of the older boy. A hungry look settled in his eyes when he noticed what Louis was wearing, a groan escaping his lips. Louis smirked before wiping his hand off on the sheets and going to stand by the end of the bed. Keeping his eyes locked with the boy lying helpless on the bed he slowly started to unbutton the shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders before letting it slide down his arms to land on the floor. Turning around to display his plump arse he hooked his thumbs under the waist band of his pants and swayed his hips as he bent over pushing them down his legs.

“Lou…” Harry groaned, sounding wrecked and out of breath. Louis turned and bit his lip, crawling up the bed until he was straddling Harry’s hips. He pressed his lips to the corner of the younger boy’s mouth before grabbing the other boy’s dick without warning and sinking down, taking his time and throwing his head back. He dragged his nails down his own chest, then reached down to do the same to the other boy. Both of them moaned loudly when Louis’ arse finally met Harry’s hips. Wanting to tease his boyfriend as much as he could he started up a slow rhythm, rolling his hips and pulling of almost all the way to sink down again painfully slow. Soon they were both desperate, but he tried to keep up his slow pace. Until Harry looked at him with wide glassy eyes, blown wide with lust and shimmering with love.

“Lou, please,” the younger boy begged, and who was Louis to deny him really? He sped up until he was practically bouncing, their moans echoing loudly in the quiet room. Louis came suddenly with a shout, clenching around the younger boy, triggering his release. Louis rode out their orgasms before collapsing on Harry breathing heavily.

“Lou?”

“Yeah?” Harry gave him a pointed look. “Oh right!” He quickly untied his boyfriend and curled him into his side, stroking his hair gently.

“Remind me to send Zayn flowers or something,” Louis chuckled just as his mobile started buzzing loudly on the table beside the bed. He reached over and picked it up, his eyebrow quirking up in interest.

“Speaking of Zayn…” he clicked the green button and pressed the phone to his ear. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“I’m really happy for you guys and everything, with the whole spicing up your sex life and what not… But can you either not moan loud enough to be heard across the country or wait until a reasonable time of day?” Louis sputtered, laughing so hard he started gasping for breath.

“But it’s eleven in the morning!” he said a few minutes later when he managed to calm down.

“Like I said, wait for a reasonable time. Now keep it down you wankers and let me sleep,” Louis heard a click signaling the end of the call before putting his mobile back where it was.

“So Zayn wants us to keep our sex noises down,” Louis says in explanation to the younger boy who chuckles lightly, shaking his head.

“Well he doesn’t have to worry about that right now because now is the time to go to sleep.”

“Haz you just woke up!”

“What’s your point?”

“…Nothing. Night, love.”

“Night,” the younger boy mumbles as they drift back to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
